Destiny
by Vulkan
Summary: The fic starts where the fifth book left off. It will contain years six and seven. Manipulative Dumbledore... Crossover with Underworld... Discontinued.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any characters used in this fic. This is just for fun guys. I couldn't wait for JKR to publish the new book. So here it is…

**Summary : ** The fic starts where the fifth book left off. It will contain years six and seven. Year six will be brief – 7-8 chapters. For those who like Dumbledore, this fic is not for you. This will involve Harry getting free from manipulations. Will involve extra powers et all. Rated for language, sex and violence. This may seem a bit OOC chars but not so much. And oh yeah I will include one of my fave crossovers – Underworld. Enjoy…..

**Chapter 1 : Sorrow, Nightmares and Strange Occurances.**

Little Whining, Surrey

The life of Harry Potter was in shambles. He was going through motions like a zombie. He was in gloom. The weather seemed to reflect the fact and the sky was covered by dark clouds. This was surprising because it was summer. Summer – time where people get a reprieve from schooling and enjoy their time. The summer – which was the time the bespectacled 15 year old Harry Potter hated the most.

Why do you ask… Everybody knows Harry Potter as the Boy Who Lived. Lived through the killing curse by the most evil wizard of the century and according to some he was the embodiment of evil. He was Lord Voldemort, a person so feared that people were afraid to speak his name. He was always He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You Know who. He was the person who killed Harry Potter's parents when he was a mere toddler. He was the wizard who was banished from his body for 13 years because of the Boy Who Lived.

Watching from his window in the smallest bedroom of number 4, Privet drive, Harry Potter stared at everything and nothing, looking and not looking. The reason for this was he had lost all hope in life. The only person closest to a father, his godfather had been killed at the end of his school year. He was wallowing in guilt of his actions. He had no one to live for save for a few, very few people. His best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, the Weasleys who were his surrogate family and a group of people called the Order of the Phoenix.

He was acting as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, which was true literally. You see he was the prophecised saviour. A prophecy was made even before he had been born which was revealed to him the night his godfather died by the esteemed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The lines of the prophecy were etched into his mind since he had heard it …

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

He repeated it in his head day in and day out whenever he was not thinking of his godfather. Even the thought of a mere 15 year old barely healthy boy facing the monster was utter nonsense to him. But he would not and could not get relief thinking that his parents would be ashamed at that thought. Bloody Gryffindor. But he came to understand it now that even if he tried it was not possible because he could only be killed by Voldemort and no one else.

He had spent his first two weeks at Privet drive home of his only living relatives – the Dursleys. They paid no attention to him this summer which was a blessing compared to the previous ones. But he did not notice it. He hardly ate and sleep was a curse he did not wish to relive. He was deathly pale with black bags under his eyes from not being able to sleep and not eating.

His nights were filled with nightmares of his godfather falling into the veil in the department of mysteries… so graceful so slow his eyes wide with shock. Sirius Black a framed convict dueled with his insane cousin Bellatrix Lestrange playing around as was his attitude to life. The once happy go lucky Gryffindor .. this very thought caused anguish beyond anything to Harry. All his fault. He kept repeating it again and again. Occasionally he would get nightmares about Voldemort's resurrection and the death of Cedric Diggory.

He had not slept in 3 days. The whole time at the wretched place he had only slept when he couldn't open his eyes any longer which was only 5 times the entire two weeks. He was crying immersing himself in guilt. The fact he had not cried in over 10 years was attesting the fact. And this was the state he was found on July 16th by Nymphadora Tonks, a member of the Order.

She was so shaken to find him crumpled on the floor sobbing that she just stared shocked for a good 10 minutes. She had never seen him like this. Though she saw him last year sad this was heart wrenching to watch.

She came out of her reverie when he suddenly looked up to her. Those emerald eyes once brimming with life however bleak were now so dull that one might think his soul was not in him.

"Tonks…" He croaked his voice raspy at not being used all summer.

She couldn't stand it any longer. She hugged him and stroked his back trying desparately to comfort him "Its okay Harry… don't cry."

"No its not okay Tonks. I killed him. Killed him. My bloody people saving thing got him killed. I am a curse to all people around me. They all get killed .. my parents, Cedric and now Sir….". He had no longer the energy to say anything and he collapsed unconscious.

Tonks was at a loss what to do. She had no experience of this. In fact she was under direct violation of her order. She had only been told to watch not meet him. She had asked the people on guard duty and found that he never left the house. But everybody noticed flashes every other night from his room. Dumbledore told everyone to report any anamoly and he passed it off as accidental magic. Being curious she had snuck up to his room.

She let him sleep and watched over him. After half an hour he started whimpering and then screaming, sweat pouring of him. She tried to wake him up gently. Just then the door to his room burst open and a purple faced Vernon Dursley covered the entire door frame.

"THIS IS IT YOU FREAK. I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR BLOODY SCREAMING ANYMORE. YOU…." He just then noticed Tonks, "YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I WILL NOT HAVE ANYMORE FREAKS IN MY HOUSE." He bellowed.

Harry shot up in his rickety bed not understanding. Then he saw his overly fat uncle Vernon charging at him. Tonks was shocked at how he was treated and immediately uttered _Stupefy _and Vernon fell flat on his stomach the ground shaking.

"You shouldn't have done that Tonks. He will be mad at me…" Before he could finish, his whale of a cousin and horse face aunt barged into his room.

"WHAT HAVE DONE FREAK? AND WHO IS THIS WITH YOU. AFTER ALL WE HAVE DONE FOR YOU THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?" His aunt rattled on. Dudley was red in his face with anger. Both of them immediately shut up seeing Tonks with her wand pointed at them.

"Get out. Take this .. this person with you." Tonks sent them away with a flick of her wand. She turned to Harry and slapped him across the face hard. "IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT. Get this though your head. Don't be so full of yourself…" She started sobbing with him hugging the life out of him.

Harry went completely limp with shock. She had just slapped him. She didn't understand. No one did. His temper flared. He pushed her away and shouted "DON'T TELL ME IT NOT MY FAULT. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. NOBODY DOES." As soon as he said that, he regretted it. A few objects in his room burst into pieces and there was a flash of something in his room. The hurt look on her face melted his anger. He replied quietly "I am sorry Tonks. This is too much for me to handle right now and I don't want anyone's pity."

For the first time this summer both of them noticed the state of his room. There were scorch marks everywhere and his things were still in his trunk packed. Both were alarmed at this. "What happened here Harry? The floor seems burnt. And there were flashes every night from here. Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore about this. He will…" This was as far as she got.

"DON'T TAKE HIS NAME IN FRONT OF ME. HE LEFT ME IN THIS HELLHOLE." Tonks was alarmed of his animosity towards Dumbledore. They were known to be close. She had no idea what happened to make Harry talk about him like this.

"Tonks, just don't mention this to anyone. I just want to be alone for now. Please…". Harry begged her.

She reluctantly agreed "Okay Harry but don't waste away like this. Sirius was my cousin. I miss him him too. What about Remus? He was his best friend. Think about it. He wouldn't want you to be like this. He would have wanted you to enjoy life like he did. Please just think about this Harry. If you want to talk about anything I am here for you. Remus is also in the same state. He is off his Order duties. Both of you were hit the hardest. I… we want to help you."

This hit Harry with the realization that he was not the only one suffering from Sirius's death. Remus Lupin had lost all his friends. He was the the only Marauder left. Peter was as good as dead.

I am so thick. Oh god. I didn't think of anyone else. What an ass I am. "Thanks Tonks. I will try. Maybe I can meet professor Lupin sometime? Can you tell him?"

"Sorry Harry. Professor Dumbledore has forbid anybody from meeting you. I am breaking the rules right now. You are not even supposed to see me." Tonks same lamely.

Harry seethed "Figures. He just wants to keep his weapon safe. Use it and throw away when not needed."

" I don't what you are talking about Harry. He cares for you. He…" She was cut off by Harry, "Don't Tonks. Just don't. Please don't tell anybody of this. I need to think. Thanks anyway Tonks." She felt there was something missing here but didn't question him and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.. blah blah blah I wont repeat this in further chapters.

**Summary : **Harry thinks about his life. Dumbledore interferes again. Harry finally realizes his life.

**Chapter 2 : Wake up to life**

July 17, #4 Privet Drive

The next morning Harry got up screaming again. He reached for his glasses and saw the time. It was still early only 4 AM. He went over last night's events. He had never seen the cheery pink haired Auror like that. He thought about professor Lupin. How he must also hurt as much as him. He needed to think. He quickly went to the bathroom and washed up. He came back to his room and flipped on the light switch.

He saw for the second time the state of his room. He remembered Tonks telling him about some flashes. Walls were scorched and the floor was burnt at several places. He couldn't figure out how this had happened. He couldn't even remember how the two weeks of summer had passed by. Hedwig still hadn't returned from her hunt. He felt so alone. His friends! Why hadn't they written him any letters? Not now…

Sirius. It hurt. But he was still angry at many people for this. He just hadn't realized he wasn't the only one to blame. He was drowning himself taking all the blame.

That bitch Bellatrix. She killed him. Anger filled him again. How could anyone kill their own cousin? And she was laughing too. Insane Bitch. He couldn't even punish her. His Crucatarious didn't even hurt her. Something about righteous anger not being enough. He felt deprieved of his vengeance. Of course Voldemort had ordered this. He had prepared everything the last year. Planting images luring him. He had even processed him at the end of the fight. For the first time this summer he realized he hadn't go any visions from him. This was surprising. Whatever drove him out of his mind that night still held him away.

Oh the venerable headmaster who had locked Sirius away at his own house. The person who told him half truths or outright lied to him. He had betrayed him all last year. Even though his reasons were explained, he still felt anger. He never told him why Voldemort attacked him even when he asked him so many times troughout the years. He knew it all along. The bastard. Why didn't he tell after Voldemort was resurrected? Why hadn't he prepared him for his fight. Yes it was his fight. He accepted it now. This realization flared his anger further. Nothing in his life had been fair. First the Dursleys abuse and then all those years at Hogwarts where he was ridiculed, scorned then hailed as a hero. It disgusted him. Everybody treated him as a kid, a fragile glass. He hated it.

And then there was the greasy git Snape. His childhood grudge held him from helping him. All his life he hated him. His occlumency classes were torture. _Clear your mind… legilimens._ What was that? No hints, no help whatsoever.

Kreacher. That bumbling house elf had lied to him. The very thought made him scream in his mind in anger and hate. That lowlife Umbitch had made his life hell last year. He had no one to talk to but his godfather who took pains and risks to help him. How he missed him now. The scar on his hand _I will not tell lies _ reminded him of the fateful finality that he couldn't trust anyone.

He was so caught up in his thoughts and rage that he didn't notice the flashes or that the incredible fact that his hands were on fire and his eyes were giving off bolts of lightening.

He suddenly flopped on his bed noticing this completely bewildered. Now he somewhat understood that he had this to his room. He was interrupted by his musings by the arrival of his faithful friend Hedwig.

_Hoot Hoot _She softly called for him. His hands and eyes were back to normal. He called for her and flew to his outstretched arm. He realized he hadn't taken care of her all summer. He stroked her plumage and whispered to her "I am so sorry Hedwig. I should have taken care of you. I am sorry. I promise not to do it again." He looked in to her intelligent eyes and saw understanding. A soft _hoot _reassured him.

He sat there stroking her enjoying her company for a while. He cleaned her cage and sat looking out his window contemplating his life. At somewhere around 8 AM his door was pushed open and the whale cousin smirked "Come downstairs freak. We want a word with you." Harry followed behind him in to the sitting room.

"Now look here boy. I will not have your freakish kind here. You will write to them and tell them to keep away. You will do chores to earn your keep. You thought the freaks scare me? You will go by my rules in this house. Understand that boy?" Vernon choked out.

Harry was seething again. How dare he? He would stand it no longer. He had faced Voldemort and his death eater and this pitiful fat muggle thinks he will be scared? His eyes started glowing and emitting sparks. There was a fizzle and the electric components were going haywire.

The Dursleys noticed this and combined with the sudden realization that his friends were around they immediately backed away completely white faced. This mollified Harry somewhat and his eyes were back to normal.

"I will not do any chores. I will remain in my room most of the time. Do not disturb me." He barely managed to say that and stomped back to his room. Only when he reached his room did he realize that he hadn't sent a letter every three days as the Order had said… no ordered him to send. Even then no one came to check on him save Tonks. So they were watching him but were ordered to not contact him. Ugh! Dumbledore. Wonder what else he is doing to control my life more. Oh No! No more freedom to his weapon lest he runs away. Keep him locked up. Bah! He didn't give a damn anymore. He decided that from now on he would take control of his life. He vowed to take revenge on all those that had betrayed him. He made a promise to stand by his beliefs and let nobody control him not Dumbledore not Voldemort not fate nothing. But first he needed to get things in order.

He started getting his things out of his trunk and setting his room. His photo album again reminded him. Sirius… the guilt was still there but was lessened. He looked through it again and completed arranging his meager possessions.

In the evening he couldn't bear it anymore and went to the park. He sat on a bench and was staring at the dark sky for a while. After nightfall he went back to the house into his room.

He decided to write to all those who accompanied him to DOM and professor Lupin.

_Dear Ron,_

_I am sorry I haven't written this long but I was caught up thinking about Sir… that night. Are you okay? I am sorry that you came with me and got hurt. Please forgive me._

_Harry_

He set it aside and began his other letters.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sorry I haven't written this long but I was caught up thinking about Sir… that night. Are you okay? I am sorry that you came with me and got hurt. Please forgive me._

_I should have listened to you. I promise to listen to you from now on._

_Harry_

_Dear Neville,_

_I know I haven't ever written to you but I wanted to apologize for DoM. I am sorry you got hurt. I hope you are okay now. You did great fighting Nev. You were the last standing with me and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Please tell you grandmother that it was my fault you got injured and broke your father's wand. Once again I apologise._

_Harry_

_Dear Luna,_

_I know I haven't ever written to you but I wanted to apologize for DoM. I am sorry you got hurt. I hope you are okay now. Please tell your father that I am sorry to have gotten you hurt. Forgive me. I know I don't know you much but I hope I can make it up to you in someway._

_Harry_

He was lost how to write to Ginny. She was his best friend's sister. Would Ron be mad at him for getting his sister hurt? He was always overprotective of her. Ginny was different though. She was the one who confronted him last year and made him somewhat realize that Cedric's death was not his fault. So he just decided an honest apology was the best way.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know I haven't written to you ever. But I regret it now. I am sorry to have neglected you over the years. I am sorry to have gotten you hurt at DoM. I hope your ankle is better now. _

_I should have noticed you before. You were the one who talked me out of my frustration last year. You were there for and I was never there for you after the chamber incident. Once again I am sorry. I hope we can be friends. Please write._

_Harry_

He didn't know how to write to professor Lupin. He just let his hand guide the quill.

_Professor Lupin,_

_I just don't know what to say and how to say. You are the last Marauder left and my last link to my parents. I am sorry to cause Sir… his death. I should have known better. I will understand if you don't want to speak to me. I can honestly say I can understand how you feel. I was so caught up in myself I hadn't realized you were hurting too. Please forgive me even though I don't deserve your forgiveness._

_I want to get to know you better. Maybe we can help each other out. Could you meet me sometime this summer?_

_Harry_

He rolled all the parchments and tied them to Hedwig's leg. "Here girl deliver these for me. And get some exercise. There is no rush girl. Take your time."

He watched Hedwig fly off and wished he could do just that. Seeing all his relatives were asleep, he went to the kitchen and grabbed some food. Once again he slept fitfully.

The next morning when he woke up again from a nightmare, he noticed a letter on his small desk. He open it and as he read, his anger grew and grew until the letter started smoking. He dropped it, cooled down and read it again.

_Dear Harry,_

_I was informed that you went to the park near you home yesterday. I understand that you are hurting from Sirius's death but you should not have gone out of the wards. Please try to understand this is for you safety._

_I must insist that you stay inside you home all the time. The guards will be watching you but please don't take chances. I must also insist that you continue your Occlumency exercises every night and continue the lessons with professor Snape once the school starts. I can also not take chances anymore. Therefore you will have to stay at number 4 till the end of summer. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry._

He fumed at the gall the old man had. He had to stay inside this stupid house all summer? Why the fuck wont the old man understand that he was not a kid. He was out of school dammit. He cant tell me what to do now. He decided to write a long letter to him telling him exactly how he felt. But suddenly he realized that he would only put the Order on alert and cage him more. So he decided to think this through. He needed to make plans but it would require the help of others. He knew he couldn't do everything alone. He needed help of some trusted adults. He didn't want to put any of his friends in a spot with the old man. At least not yet. So he required time to prepare and plan.

Finally in the afternoon he decided to use tact. His Sytherin side was not to be oppressed anymore.

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I am still a bit peeved at what you told me that night. But I will do as you ask. But I cannot remain in the house doing nothing. So I request you to just let me go to Diagon Alley only once to get more books so I can at least pass time that way. I promise to abide by your rules after that._

_If it not too much to ask, please get me a pensive so that I may at least come to face my godfather's death. I just wish to relive some happy memories. Take the required money from my vault._

_Harry_

He knew that the old man wouldn't be completely convinced by this but would lay off a bit. This would give him some time to plan everything.

Three more days went by like this. No replies came. His relatives kept out of his way. The Order guards were keeping away. He was revising his fifth year books even though he didn't need to. He finally got reply from the old man along with a pensieve and instructions.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am glad you have finally accepted you fate. I am proud that you will listen to your elders. I shall grant you request. You will be accompanied by Ms Jones, Mr Shacklebolt and Mr Moody. You will be able to go there on July 28th._

_I have given you a pensieve but as I said do not delve in the past. I understand your need._

_Thank you for understanding._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry._

He picked up the pensieve and examined the intricate runes all over it. In the centre on the inside there was a strange rune and a small hole. He read the instructions and was told to put a drop of blood in it to seal it to him so that only those he allowed may use the pensieve. He examined the hole again and saw there was already a drop of blood there. Damn the old codger. He wants in on the memories too. He set it aside and decided to use it after referring to professor Lupin.

**  
**

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore looked at the silver tinkling objects in his office that were repaired after Harry's outburst. He finally forced a smile. The boy is finally getting my point. He is going to be a very good soldier for him in the battle. I will mould him properly after all he respects me very much. He even apologized. This shouldn't be very difficult.

He addressed the people across him "Ah Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger this is good news. Mr. Potter is going to do well." He said cryptically.

Ron sneered "Of course professor. What else should he do? He always gets everything. Its time for him to listen to others and go by the rules. Ummm… professor you wanted to talk to us about training?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley. After seeing what happened in the ministry I have decided to give you both some special training this summer. You two were the first to fall. I expected better from you but no matter we shall resolve this in the summer. It shall help you contain Mr. Potter better." He smiled at them benevolently.

Always eager to learn more, "Thank you professor. But where will we be learning? What will we be learning?" Hermione rattled on.

Putting on a grandfatherly smile, Dumbledore said "Its good to see your interest Ms. Granger. You shall be trained by Mr. Moody personally at Grimmauld place. You shall have access to the library there after we have cleared some questionable books. We have a room prepared for your training. I must impress upon the fact that you shouldn't tell anyone about this. No one not even your friends and family should know of this. I will inform your parents that you are involved in some extra credit work. Now would you two get ready?" He dismissed them.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Review Section**

**Thank you all for your reviews however short they are. I will address some of them. Others please dont be offended.**

potterfanforever  
2005-06-08  
ch 2, signedyou will have to do some thinking to mkae this story stick out from all the other harry takes his own life in to his own han type fics , you should have moody tell harry that he is traing hermy and ron becouse he thinks its not right for him to do so and not train harry , this would be one adult on harrys side i say remus and tonks be the other maybe the older weasly brothers , fleur (i can dream cant i ) Ginny be a good seance her and harry is ment for each other. nevil and luna ,

what ever powers u are planing for him he needs t develip them quickly and learn Occlumency the rht wat so he can stick it to snape and he head master, you could also add harry having a power and mentail blaock keeping him fromlearning to fast also . these are just some of the ideas i have ,**  
**

**A/N : **You have no idea how alike we think. I have already done the Ron n Hermy thing and also many things that will hopefully surprise you. Watch out for them in the next 2 chapters.**  
**About Fleur - I havent given thought about it. I do agree about one of the older weasley brothers. Definitely wont be the twins. Sorry to say but Neville and Luna will only come much much later in the story if at all.

**

* * *

**

**Summary : **Some people realize their stand. Harry comes to accept his destiny. But it is not as many think it. Tonks helps him cope. Startling revelations face Harry.

**Chapter 3 : Realizations and Revelations**

**July 18, #12 Grimmauld Place**

While Harry was making his plans, a shouting match was going on at Order HQ.

"Dammit Ron I don't get it. Why shouldn't I write to Harry? You two are his friends. We all should be helping him cope with Sirius's death. Not ignore him!" A red faced Ginny Weasley exclaimed. She was furious that her brother and his girlfriend Hermione(Whom she came to know only now that they were going out since a year) were forbidding her to write to Harry. He had faced so much and the death of a godfather as close as Sirius would be haunting him right now.

"I order you not to Ginny. He can deal with it himself. He has said so in our letters. I don't care what he has written to you but I don't want you to write to him or receive his letters from now on." Shouted Ron fuming with anger. How dare Potter write to his sister? He is worse than the git Dean. She will be in no danger if she is with Dean at least even though he is a prat.

"Yes Ginny. It would be better if you stop all correspondence with him. Look what happened at the ministry. He should have listened to me I told him it was a trap. We all got hurt because of him…" Stated Hermione imperiously before she was cut off by a hard slap across her face.

"I don't believe you two would do this. You stuck up thick headed morons." She stormed off before she got a reply. She decided to be there for Harry whenever he needed her. She would find a way to write to him. Yes! Luna could ferry our letters. She is my friend so they wont suspect anything. But she would not mention these two gits as it would only hurt him more and make him feel more guilty.

A quiet Remus Lupin watched the exchange in the corner. He was shocked that Harry's best friends were acting like that. He didn't think Harry would say anything like that in the letter. He knew that Harry disliked being kept in the dark or cut off. He decided to meet him on reading his letter.

The Order meeting was to commence and Remus Lupin took his place. He was surprised when Ron and Hermione stayed. Further more Molly didn't object at all. He thought she was against her kids being in the order. As the meeting progessed he was getting more and more anry. The wolf inside him was begging t be released at all these hypocrites. Only years on discipline stopped him. The facts brought out needed to be told to Harry. But he would go about it discreetly as he was ordered not to meet him. He noticed the only other person not impressed by this was Moody. He looked at him at him and tilted his head. Moody nodded indicating that they would meet after the meeting.

Moody even being Dumbledore's friend was not at all happy at the situation. The manipulations would fall on him heavily someday and he decided that Potter did not deserve any of them maybe save for Lupin. He didn't know about Tonks as she was not at the meeting. He only knew a bit about the boy but regarded him better than most people.

Moody and Lupin met after the meeting and told each other of their similar beliefs on Harry. Lupin asked Moody to help him meet Harry on his watch in a few days. Moody agreed and offered his help for anything regarding helping Potter.

* * *

**July 20, #4 Privet Drive**

Harry was thinking about his plans he had started to make in the last two days to get free. He still pined and was in a world of hurt over Sirius but he knew he had to go on. He promised himself he would get revenge for his parents and Sirius. He decided not to withhold himself any longer. All the books he read while everbody thought he was moping about would be put in use. He would not act ignorant any longer. He embraced that he was better than most people and would not hide any longer. So he planned the basic stages. He knew he would need help. He didn't know who to trust anymore. He hoped professor Lupin would help him. So he waited for the letters.

Harry finally received replies to most of his letters. He was surprised that Hedwig was away for so long. But was happy to see a friendly face. He gave her treats and water and began to see who his letters are from.

He was surprised that there where no letters from Ron, Hermione or Ginny. He opened Neville's letter first.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am alright now. Don't be sorry. I came of my own will, all of us did. I want to thank you for teaching me everything in the DA. I am happy to assist you anytime. My Gran was first very angry at me. When she read the Daily Prophet regarding the events, she was proud of me. She even got me a new wand. It is made of Dragon heartstring core and Holly wood. I am sorry for your loss. After Gran read your letter, she asked me to thank you for your help. Hope you have a good summer. Please feel free to write to me anytime._

_Neville_

Harry was grateful to Neville. He felt that he could depend on him. He opened Luna's letter next. He was surprised when another letter dropped out of it. He first read Luna's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_The other letter is from Ginny. I was looking for Snorlacks when I sent the letter. We did hear them. I am sorry for your loss. I felt the same after my mother's death. Don't worry about not writing me. You can write to me. The carrot necklace is nice. I came by myself, you didn't force me._

_Luna_

Harry couldn't make out the letter at first. After the third time he understood but was perplexed why Ginny did that. He read her letter next.

_Dear Harry,_

_I had to send my letter through Luna because once they saw your letter to me most of them freaked out. Granted you never wrote to me but come on they are acting like you would poison me. Anyway we are at HQ. Didn't Ron or anybody tell you? We went directly there from the station. It wasn't safe at the Burrow._

_Ron's acting like a prat. He wouldn't allow me to write to you at all. He even went so far to order me. Do you why he did that? Foolish git. Don't worry about him though. He is too busy with Hermione. They cant keep keep their hands of each other or their mouths. And they go off for many hours doing god knows what. Its bloody disgusting. And to think he isn't even letting me floo or write to Dean. I hardly talked to him before we left. I was only going out with him for 2 weeks after that git Michael cheated on me._

_Enough rambling on my side. Don't you go blame yourself again. I had enough trouble to get you out of it last year. I know a bit how you feel. I too felt guilty after the chamber but couldn't help it. Don't blame yourself for not being there for me. I had nightmares too but I know they are nothing compared to yours. Please don't be angry at me for this. Don't be sorry for taking me to DoM. I came because I consider you a great guy. Sure we can write each other. But use Luna to write or they wont allow me to read it._

_Percy came crawling back to the family. I haven't forgiven him. Nor have Fred George Bill and Charlie. Mon and Ron were ecstatic but I am confused. Didn't Ron show you his letter and wasn't he mad at Percy. Dad is busy with the Order and ministry. Fudge has finally accepted that Voldemort (yes I know I can tell his name. After him in your head its easy) is back. Nobody still tells me whats going on. Fred and George are busy at joke shop and I work for them this summer. Its so much fun to see all those pranks._

_Anyway its long enough now. Write to me. _

_With love, Ginny_

Harry was stunned. Ginny not only gave the news that was kept in the dark from him but was also the most open person he had encountered. She treated him like any other person and not as the bloody Boy Who Lived. Her fresh was of writing lifted his mood a bit but something about Dean irked him. He didn't deserve her. She was way too good for him. She was a funny witty and pretty girl. What! Pretty oh god what is this about? When was he thinking about her like this. Forget it. She is Ron's sister._ But so what? _I should not be thinking like this. No way. _But she signed it with "With Love". _But Hermione said she had given up on me. She has even a boyfriend now. Lets stop this.

He was pushed into rage again at the contents. Ron and Hermione got together? When…. They didn't even write to me. They even forbid Ginny writing to me. Why? Some best friends they are. He picked up professor Lupin's letter next.

_Dear Harry,_

_Please don't blame yourself. Many people are at fault. I realized this now. There were some startling things at the last order meeting. I shall tell you everything when I meet you in a few days. Is it okay? Please don't get angry, I know you don't like to be kept in the dark. Call me Remus or Moony. I am not your professor anymore… yet. Please take utmost care on who you trust from now on. I shall tell you when I meet you. I would also like to get to know you personally. I feel we can help each other through this. I have no one else in world but you. Don't reply to this until I meet you._

_Remus Lupin (Moony)_

Harry didn't know what to think. What was that about? Oh well. He continued his review of the previous text books since he had started it two days back. He learnt the missing stuff and was more thorough than before. He finished his DADA text. He got his lunch and decided to reply to his letters.

_Dear Neville,_

_It was good to hear from you. I am happy for you that your Gran is proud of you. Who wouldn't? Write to me whenever you feel like it. It will be a boring summer otherwise. I will be alone the whole summer. Best of luck for your OWL results._

_Harry_

_Dear Luna,_

_Best of luck finding the Snorlacks. Thanks for ferrying our letters. I don't know the what the problem is but I will find out. I hope you keep up your studies being the Ravenclaw you are. Please feel free to write me. Give the accompanying letter to Ginny. Thanks again._

_Harry_

_Dear Ginny,_

_Its so good to hear from you. Finally somebody tells me what is going on. Its tough you know with all that is going on. It lightened my heart a bit reading your letter. I give you permission to slap me whenever I act like I did last year. I am trying. Thank you for your concern I would love to be your friend. Please do write to me. I am to stay here for the rest of the summer so it'll be boring._

_I didn't know Ron and Hermione had got together. When did it happen. I mean I am happy for them but at least they could have told me. They haven't even written to me all summer. Don't mention this to them. If it is any problem then I am sorry. Until I find better way for our letters, send them through Luna. It is a brilliant idea from a brilliant witch. You know you are going to a handful just like Gred and Forge. Give them my regards. This is if you can tell them._

_Your friend, Harry_

Harry was pleased with his letters. He still coulnt get over his death or the prophecy but it was good to open up a bit to them. He just didn't know what to do about Ron and Hermione. But he would wait for them to write first.

Tonks came over in the eveing again breaking the rules set by the old man. He was talking to her in the last two days. Whenever her shift was there, she would pop up in his room.

Today though it was different. He was still kind of ruffled over the letters.

"Wotcher Harry, whatcha doing?" Tonks had her usual pink hair and a cheery smile on her face. She was contagious and he also smiled.

"Hiya Tonks. Nice to see you too. I was just reading some letters. Hey take a look at this. Isnt it strange?" He gave her professor Lupin's letter and watched her. Once she finished, he told her "Don't worry Tonks I trust you. Werent you at that meeting?"

"No Harry I was here with you at the time. Me, the clumsy girl was not important to the meeting. Maybe Lupin will tell you. He told me to tell you that he will come tomorrow. Don't worry I didn't tell him I was visiting you. That damn wolf cought your scent on me."

"Thanks Tonks. I just don't know what to think. At the top of all this its getting frustrating that nobody tells me anything." He felt like talking today. Tonks was different. She didn't force him to talk. She was fun to be with. She listened and treated him like an adult.She was bloody beautiful too. Not that it mattered. He liked her company immensely. She always strove to bring a smile on his face.

"Hey that's okay. Its not like they have anything to do right? Anyways forget the bird club. Hey that's a nice name. Don't you think so Harry?" She laughed gesturing a chicken flapping her arms about her.

Harry laughed for the first time in the summer. Her cheery self was infectious. "Thanks Tonks I needed that." They then went on joking, talking about trivial things. Near the end of her shift, Tonks told him just before leaving "You really ought to get out of those rags you know. Any animal or girl will run away from the stench. Cya Oh great Boy-Who-Lived." She sighed dramatically and disapparated.

Harry roared with laughter. Maybe this was how he was supposed to be. He resolved that from now on he would live life to the fullest. He reinforced his vow to avenge all those who were denied the full life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary :** Remus visits and plans are made. A few surprises await Harry. Strange visitors arrive. Finally!

**Chapter 4 : Plans**

**July 22, #4 Privet Drive**

Harry continued reading and doing some exercises that he had started five days back. He was now reading some advanced defence and dueling books that he had gotten from Sirius and Remus. He was waiting for Remus to visit him. He needed some adult input to his plans.

Remus was there in his room when he got back from dinner. He didn't know what to do or say to him. They looked at each other for a minute both realizing they were the hardest hit by Sirius's death.

"Uh… Remus, I am sorry for his death. I have realized that many are to blame but I too hold the blame. Please forgive me." He croaked unable to keep his voice from shaking. He looked down unable to meet Remus in the eye. He was barely holding himself for the sake of Remus.

Remus came over to him and gently pulled him into a hug. "Harry… I know it too. I miss him and I know you do too. He was my brother. He would have wanted us to move on. But it will be difficult. But we will get thought this together." He said softly voice thick with emotion. Harry was his responsibility now and he would take care of him. He would not allow this to happen again after 15 years.

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer. He knew no one would replace Sirius but Remus came close. A parental affection that seemed missing was given to him by Remus. He knew he would be there for him. He could sense his sincerity. He cared for him and always would. He cried and opened up to Remus.

Remus recognized Harry's need for a semblance to a parent. He was touched that Harry trusted him so much. He knew Harry was trying to hold up for him and was grateful. He vowed to be there for him. He knew Harry hadn't talked to anyone about Sirius. Even he hadn't. They needed to talk about it. And also about Harry's life. With all the hardships he had faced, he knew that Harry needed someone to talk to but was holding it all in. So he encouraged him to talk "Harry. I am here for you always. You can talk to me. Its no good to hold it all in. I should know. I wasted away for 12 years. You need to talk… we need to talk about Sir… Sirius. I know you haven't talked to anybody. I haven't either. We will get thought this Cub." He also had tears flowing down his cheeks.

Harry let all the flood gates open. Finally for the first time in his life he told what he hadn't told anyone. Not even his supposed best friends knew about this. He talked all that he felt for Sirius and his parents. He told him about his life with the Dursleys. The endless beatings and being locked up in the cupboard for days without food. His chores and mental abuse. That he didn't even know his name till he went to school. Him being belittled all the time scorned with no presents or toys while Dudley got everything he wanted. Him keeping getting lower grades then Dudley purposefully. Squashing his talents and his intelligence all the time. He told him about his Hogwarts letter, the first letter he ever received and his uncle's attempts to keep him away. He told him that Hagrid was his first friend and had given him his first ever birthday cake. He told him about the challenges he faced at Hogwarts. The torture by Unmbitch. He told him everything. He even showed him Ginny's letter. He told him how felt no one knew him as just Harry. They always saw him as the bloody Boy Who Lived, a feat which he not only didn't do but lost his parents for. He told him about not showing his true potential even at Hogwarts afraid at being more gawked at than he already was. He knew he could do a lot better. He told that he even thought he could beat Hermione but always acted as though being in difficulty. Finally he told him of his decision of becoming independent and taking his fate in his own hands. He told him about his frustrations at things being kept from him and all of Dumbledore's manipulations. He even told that most of his adventures at Hogwarts were orchestrated by the old man to test him.

Remus was getting more and more agitated as Harry started talking. Why hadn't Dumbledore checked on him all those years. Even in the school summers the treatment was beyond horrible. How he wanted to tear Dumbledore and Dursleys apart right now. He came to realize Harry was in a similar position as him. Harry behind the Boy Who lived and himself behind the Werewolf. He wanted to come clean to him about the Order and his friends. He waited until both of them regained some control of their emotions.

"Cub there is much more you should know. But promise me you will listen to me completely? We still have about 10 hours left. It is my watch now and the next is Moody. He has agreed to help you in any way." He took a deep breath and prepared to lay it on Harry.

"Remus I have made some plans. I will tell you everything but promise me whatever I tell you, you will be there for me. I cant loose another marauder, the last marauder. Please. And why do you call me cub?"

Remus chuckled "All the marauders had different nicknames for you. James called you Bambi, Sirius called you Pup and I called you Cub. I promise to be there for you. You can tell me anything but first listen to me. You might have a lot to consider okay?"

He continued in a somber mood "Please hear me out completely without interrupting. In the last meeting I came to know some of the old codger's manipulations (nice name by the way). You were forced to become friends with Ron. The Weasleys, at least Molly Arthur and Ron were told to befriend you in the platform in your first year. It was not coincidence that Hagrid left you and Molly just came by to help you thought the barrier. Ron has kept a watch over you ever since. Hermione too joined in somewhere after second year. They came to DoM just to keep you in check. But they didn't expect death eaters. The old man has always tried to control you. He isolated you at the Dursleys so that you would look at him as a savior. He is even giving them special training this summer at HQ. He impressed the importance of nobody contacting you. He is trying to get control of Sirius's Will. He needs Grimmauld place as HQ so he hasn't tried to dissolve it. He wants to become the caretaker of his estate. He thinks if he gives it to you, the rightful heir of Black fortune, you will become more independent. I know that the Potters were well off but adding the Black fortune even the part given to you would be considerable. He is even thinking of giving away all the important books and the rest to Hermione. He wants to become your guardian too after Sirius died. But he said you two had a fight and you might not approve. So he is trying to get Molly and Arthur to be your guardians.

Now don't worry about the estate. I know Goblin laws a bit. According to it, only the people mentioned in the will maybe the caretakers until Heir is able to look after the affairs. I talked to the Goblins and the old man. If you agree I shall become the caretaker and hold it for you. You, me and Tonks are the only primary beneficiaries of the will…." He was going to continue but was interrupted by a bright flash that he had to cover his eyes. Opening his eyes he was gobsmacked at the spectacle in front of him. Harry was completely covered in flames with lightening crackling all over the place. The air was thick with magic. He knew Harry was powerful but this was astounding. He didn't sense so much power before the talk. Now the aura and power he possessed rivaled Dumbledore. He didn't know how this was possible. Being a werewolf he could always sense the power of a individual but this shocked him. He decided to this investigate later.

Harry couldn't believe the things Remus was saying. But he trusted him. It made him so mad. The further he heard, the further his rage built. He felt flames and lightening. He felt something break within him. But he couldn't understand what it was. He slammed his hands in the desk and it disintegrated. He was shocked and tried to calm down. It took him better part of 15 minutes to calm down even with Remus's soothing words. He now felt energized somewhat but even then felt trapped. He knew he always felt trapped. He realized now that his magic also felt trapped. He was completely bewildered by this.

When he finally saw Remus, he was pacing around furiously muttering about how he was going to kill Dumbledore with his bare hands. He finally stopped Remus and asked him what the matter was.

Remus sat down heavily and started his explanations "Harry this puts more things into the mix. You do feel more energized right now isn't it? The flames and lightening were a shock to me but the power was astounding. You see Harry my werewolf senses enables me to know the amount of power a person has. Only aura readers can do that but no werewolf but me have been in the company of wizards for a long time. So nobody knows I can do those things. The raw magic in you is now comparable to the old man. Don't be so shocked I everybody knew you'd be very powerful. I think the old man placed some seals on your magic to limit your power. You have broken them now.

The blocks break when the person is in extreme emotion. There are stages in magical growth. I don't know why but on every birthday, a witch or wizard increase their magical power. Every year the amount of growth increases. By the sixteenth year most of your growth will be complete. On your seventeenth birthday you will come into full power. That is why in the magical world, you are considered an adult at the age of 17. You have so much power now. By the time you reach 17, you will be a force by yourself. Now I know why Voldemort came after you and Dumbledore seeks to control you. Harry you need to keep this a secret." Remus explained with awe filled eyes.

It made so many things clear to Harry. He was a weapon because of his enormous power. But he still felt trapped. So that means more seals. God how powerful was he then? He told this to Remus who was gaping like a fish. Before he could say anything, many shadows fell over them.

"I can tell you what you want to know young one." A tall but very pale person interjected. He was wearing magnificent pure black robes. He was built like a rock. He had a lithe frame with beaming pale blure eyes. He looked regal as did his companions. There were two more people in the room with him. There was another pale person at his side who was watching them with black eyes. He had broad shoulders but was built like an athlete. He had messy black hair like Harry. The other person had a ferociousness about him. He seemed like animals poised to kill. He were watching him intently.

Before Harry and Remus could pull their wands out, they were whisked away from them. "Who are you? What do you want? How did you get here?" Harry shouted.

The person chuckled and continued "The impatience of youth. Don't worry we are not here to harm you or your friend here. You would be dead by now if we so wished. Well at least your friend would be. Let me introduce my companions. I am Victor, head of all Vampire clans on the continent. I am an elder as is my friend Marcus here standing beside me. An the other rogue here is Shamat, the head of all Lycans on the continent."

Remus interrupted "Wait you two are Vampire elders and he is a Lycan? I thought the elders were killed at the end of the last reign of Voldemort. Lycans never come out and now all the most important people in the clans are here. Why?"

Harry was confused and angry at being invaded at his own home. So much for safety of the wards. "I don't understand. Aren't you a Lycan Remus? And what is an elder Vampire? And what are you doing here?"

Shamat answered him "No Harry Lycans and werewolves are different. A werewolf can only transform on the full moon but Lycans can transform at will. Lycans hid themselves after a fallout and were unreachable until the last war. You need a bit of history to understand all this. Victor will tell you."

Victor continued "You should know that Vampires and Lycans were not always enemies. We only discovered the truth at the end of the last war. A few centuries ago, a fledgling Vampire by the name of Kraven framed a Lycan. Lycans were our keepers during the day and we provided them a place to live. Kraven wanted power and was battle crazy. So he framed the previous Lycan leader, the one who was in love with my daughter of wanting to kill Vampires. My daughter was burnt by this and the Lycans rebelled against us. We had been at war ever since. Battles were faught many times. When Voldemort first rose, Kraven sided with him and brought many of our kind to death. Both Vampires and Lycans were tricked into being allies with him. The residing elder, Amelia was awake at that time and was manipulated by him. You see one elder rules for a century and the other two rest. This has been the custom for a millennia for the Vampires. At the end of the war, Kraven wanted to kill off all the elders and the Lycan leader so that he could rule the Vampires and have the Lycans as slaves. He unfortunately managed to kill the Lycan leader and Amelia before he was stopped by Shamat here. Since then we have reconciled our differences thanks to you Harry Potter."

Harry was intrigued by the history lesson. But he didn't understand why they were thanking him or why there were here. So he asked them "Why are you thanking me? I mean I understand you were able to get over all the trouble but then again why are you here?"

Marcus now spoke for the first time "Harry only when you defeated Tom , we came to know the truth. The reason why we are here is you. There is a legend among Lycans and Vampires. It regards my family. My father was unique. His sons were destined for many things. One bitten by the bat, me, one by the wolf, my brother who died long ago and another free. This free line would be able to carry both the powers. Half Lycan, half Vampire stronger than both. You Harry are of that free line. There were always champions in this free line. But they have always hidden themselves and let others take the glory. The most well known ancestor of yours is King Arthur Pendagran. He was trained by Merlin sure but was much much more powerful than Merlin. But as you know Merlin is known as the greatest sorcerer of all time. So you see not all that you read in books is right. You Harry as many believe are not a heir of the founders. Rowena was a descendent of Merlin. The other founders were also from ancient powerful families. There were many ancient families that held great power. So that is why you see Dumbledore is so powerful. He is the heir of Gryffindor and Merlin since Godric married Rowena. But you Harry are more powerful than anyone can imagine. The free line was the one that carried the power of Magic. You are the last of the free line. You have more blocks on your power than you know. You have broken but a few of them. They were supposed to break when you reached the age of 17. But he underestimated your powers. They shall be broken by the age of 16 since the blocks cant contain so much power. These blocks not only blocked your magical power but also your physical power. You will be faster and stronger than any mortal or undead on earth. Dumbledore suspected that you were from an ancient line but he does not know that you are of the legendry free line. He knows of the existence of the free line. That is why we are here to help you."

Harry sat still thinking over all that he had been told. This would certainly be very welcome in his plans. He had a few more ideas now but needed clarifications. "Okay. I will need your help. Its finally good to have a family. But why are two elders here now? I have plans but I need time to come to terms with all this and put you all in this. Sorry but I still don't know how you will help me other than the war. I don't want to impose this on you. This is my war. But I want to help you but I don't know how. Please give me a few days."

Victor replied "I should not have expected any less from you. You are a very noble person Harry. You are a leader. It is our duty to follow you as you are the child of the free line. All Vampires are bound to this rule that has existed ever since we Vampires can remember."

Marcus continued "I know it is good to have a family Harry. I am your family. I could not come for you earlier since I was asleep. Both elders are awake now because whenever the Champions of the free line fight all the elders assist them. You are that leader and I see you have come into your own in the last few days."

Shamat answered his other question "I know that werewolves suffer greatly during their transformations but all of them are not worthy to become lycans. A werewolf is tested for being the one for the pack. I know it is your intention for Remus here to be free of the pain. I have found him worthy. I shall help him become a Lycan. A werewolf needs the flesh of a lycan during the full moon to become a lycan. I shall give Remus my own flesh during the next moon. As to why Lycans are helping you, before the rift, Vampires and Lycans have always been together. Lycans are also immortals. And we plan to be together."

Victor continued "We have dwelled in many ruins since our castle was destroyed by Kraven waiting for you. We came now because we could only sense you now since you broke a few seals. We shall now protect you at all times and help you train. I have also a important task of giving you your right, your family heirloom since Arthur, the Excalibur. I have been only able to use it as a normal sword. It changes for each people but only when it is held by those of the free line it will become what it truly is. For me it is a short sword and what better than a ageless Vampire to hold on to it since the lady of the lake passed away? Here it is my liege" He gave a beautiful short sword to Harry.

Harry looked at the magnificent blade. He knew it would change for him and was curious about its full power. But he said "Keep it for a while Victor. I do not feel worthy of it yet. Can you come by on my birthday? I shall have some answers then. Thank you for being truthful to me. Very few people have ever been outright trusting or truthful to me. Why did you call me my liege?"

All the new arrivals now knew that he was what he was expected to be from the line of the champions. He was honorable, considerate and a great leader who knew the meaning of power and worthiness.

"You are the ruler of all Vampires and Lycans now. That is why you are our sire." Marcus answered.

"Don't call me any of that please. I don't want to be any ruler. You are the true rulers who have guided them through the centuries. So continue to guide them. Thank you for all your help." He bowed to all three people in return.

"All right Harry we shall respect your wishes. We will come on your birthday. Don't worry about these puny protections of Wizards. We can bypass them. I am sad to say that there are not many of us left. Marcus here went in a rage when he awoke on hearing that many Vampires and Lycans, those that were under Kraven and some others were about to kill you knowing you were of the free line and were going to joi Voldemort. He killed them all which was half of both the species. The rest were all those who were bound and honorable to the rule. Don't worry about betrayal either, Vampires and Lycans can see into everyone's soul. He feels strongly for family and you are his family. It was fun again I must tell you fighting by my friends side after so many years. But there are enough of us left. Farewell then." Victor replied with a smile.

Marcus came forward and hugged him "It will be a pleasure knowing you Harry. You have one of the purest souls but for the part of Voldemort. I shall help you cleanse that part so that Voldemort cant attack you through the scar. But the scar will remain. I will also tell you some family history. Not the crap Dumbledore has told you. Farewell until next time young one." He ruffled his hair.

"I am honored to be working with you Harry, all lycans are. I shall help your friend at the next full moon to control his change. Farewell." All three left Harry and Remus.

Harry turned to Remus "That was something wasn't it? This will help a lot. Tom wont have any Vampires or lycans. But he will still have werewolves. Those damn ministry laws. So Remus ready to be a lycan?" He jibed.

"Thank you Harry. You don't know how much this means to me. So now tell me your plans till now." Remus said sincerely.

"I want to lay low until I become an adult but I shall train. I know the old codger wont train me but with the Vampires help I can train. I want to go over the properties I won too. At least one of them whould be helpful to Marcus and other. Right now in the holidays when I go to Diagon Alley on 28th, I want to be able to get around the underage magic act. I want to practice magic. All of them can ignore me all they want. I don't care about them. My former friends can learn all they want from the order. I don't what I can do about physical training in the summer though. Maybe you can work out something. I want to train in Occlumency with someone in the summer before going to school. I don't want Snape to know of the plans. That greasy git opened up mind more than he tried to shield it. It was easier for Tom to break in because of the lessons. What kind of lessons is it anyway? _Clear your mind… legilimens_ . I mean no tips nothing." He was again starting to get flames over his body.

"Calm down Harry. Look at yourself you are doing it again. Geez! You got some control issues Cub." He chuckled.

Harry looked at Remus sheepishly "Sorry Remus. So do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm… Maybe you can get a trunk like the one Moody was trapped in for your physical training. I will arrange for training equipment from muggles. And don't you dare talk about money. I got half of Sirius's family money and that is quite large. For overcoming underage magic restriction, Moody can help you. He is one of the people who helped design it."

"Alright Remus. Can we wait until Moody gets here. I need to talk to hi too. Such a distinguished Auror can refine our plans. In the meantime, tell me about my parents and Marauders. Please? I don't know much about them. I don't even know what work they did." Harry begged him.

So they spent time talking and laughing about the pranks of Marauders. Harry came to more about his parents in the last hour than he knew his entire life. Remus went to get Moody when the shift was over.

"Thank you for trusting me and offering to help professor Moody."

"Aye lad. Don't call me professor. Call me Moody or Mad eye laddie. You cant go half cocked lad. You have to have a plan. I respect you lad. There is no one I have said that to in their face for many years." Moody said gruffly.

"Thank you Moody. I do have plans. I hope you can help us refine them having more experience in war and battles than me." He then told him of the plans till then.

Moody said "Good plan lad. Lay low until you are prepared. I can help you with Occlumency. I know it well. Underage magic is not a problem I shall get a portion on my next shift. That and a spell will get rid of the trackers on your wand. You also need a new wand lad. Get one custom made. I shall clear it with Ollivander. He doesn't usually do it but he is my friend. Any other problems laddie?"

Harry now knew why Moody was so respected. But after a bit of hesitation, he told him about the seals and the Vampires and lycans. When he told who exactly visited him and him being in the free line, Moody was shocked.

"Laddie you sure a worth a pretty knut. Free line lad, Albus doesn't know what he is dealing with. I agree on the seals. Let them come apart by themselves. I shall teach you to control your power in spells so that others don't suspect it. Tell your new protectors not to worry about me lad. They should face no more problems. Only I can see them and Lupin here can smell them. Tell them to keep quiet. Me and Remus will take care of the Books at HQ. We shall store them someplace till you get to school and find a place to train. Where are you going to train in school lad?" Moody asked checking out his surroundings with his unique eye.

Harry got a mischievous glint in his eye and answered "The Chamber of Secrets."

Both of them gasped. They knew he killed a Baisalisk in there but it was still overwhelming.

Moody replied "Good choice laddie. It was rumored to have a dueling chamber, a library, a potion lab, a grand hall and a few rooms. Check these all lad. I shall give you tips to train."

Harry got a brainstorm. "I want you both to remain seemingly loyal to Dumbledore. Help him and don't object to anything. Don't let him suspect you. After a few days approach him to teach at school. You are retired Auror Moody and you can become the DADA teacher. I don't think the old man would have found anyone by then. And Remus, you can restart a dueling club again. Tell him it will help the students more. To throw off my former friends, I shall act depressed and aloof but not contradict them. I am sure most of the DA will want to continue meeting at school. I will blow them away and I am sure those jealous gits Ron and Hermione will continue it. It will keep them busy giving me time to train. Remus before the issue is forced by the ministry, I want you to be my guardian. Be subtle about it. Try and seem desperate to help me while being in the old codger's debt so that he believes he can still control you. But can he use legilimency on you Remus?"

Moody answered "Once he becomes a lycan there is no problem lad. He will become closer to the wolf and his brain structure will be altered. Good plan lad. If the goofs at the ministry or even the order were this good planning anything, we would have won the war already."

Harry considered telling them the prophecy but decided to wait until his birthday so that he could further his plans. "There is one other thing I need to tell you guys but not yet. Don't take this the wrong way but Remus needs to be a lycan before he can hear this. Moody can you come by on my birthday? Better yet, arrange the shifts such that either you or Remus has the watch. I have asked others to come by too."

Moody left for his watch and Remus talked for a while and left to Grimmauld Place. Full moon was coming in two days and Harry was waiting for Remus to be free of pain and finally be happy with the wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N :** Thank you all for the reviews. I dunno about Neville and Luna yet. They will be there but not right now. I have a unique idea for the Occlumency thing. It wont be a sudden thing but it will be a whole new thing and quicker.

Sorry to say but I like Harry Ginny pairing. But why stop at that? You will know in this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Summary : **Revelations at Gringotts. Girl problems, Shopping and a new Wand.

**Chapter 5 : Gringotts and Girls**

**July 28, #4 Privet Drive**

Harry was reflecting the past few days before going to Diagon alley. He did feel better after meeting people who cared about him almost daily. To his surprise, Marcus himself had taken the responsibility to watch over him at night. The first thing Marcus did was get him a new cot and clothes. Even though it was tight fit in his small room, he liked the comfort of sleeping on a proper bed. They talked a lot during the time. He came to know that all his abilities were natural born. No one could transfer any part of anybody into another. Marcus told him many in the free line had the ability to talk to animals. Marcus taught him meditation telling him it would help him in Occlumency and also to cleanse his soul. He learned to look into his magical core to find the tainting and push his power bit by bit into it. This was causing Voldemort pain as he was pushing the tainting though the scar. Voldemort tried to attack many times but with increased power and confidence he willed Voldemort away from his mind but it was still a problem until he learned Occlumency. He had a great time hearing all the stories Marcus told him about Arthur and other ancestors and also about different escapades of Marcus.

Marcus also told him about many wars and strategies. Marcus made him understand that killing was absolutely necessary in the time of war. He realized the need and now had no qualms to kill if necessary.

His daytime guard was a lycan by the name of Kumain. He was a fun person to talk to who had interest in books. They discussed many books and authors. Kumain got him some paperbacks to read in free time. Kumain also told him Remus would need to rest for a few days since turning into a lycan. Remus was being taught to control his change at will now. He felt happy for Remus.

He had practiced magic daily since Moody altered the underage magic problem on his wand. He practiced spells in the different speel books he had several of them advanced provided by Moody from the Black library. He practiced both light and dark magic. But he never used or wanted to learn the forbidden curses. He was told by Moody that only the unforgivables taint a soul but dark magic is not evil. Harry agreed wholly. Moody also removed the magical activity tracking spells put by Dumbledore. He told Moody not to remove the other tracking spells of the old man to make him think he still had control on him. Moody gave him a list of books he had procured from Black library and also a list of books he wanted him to get from Diagon alley. Moody also told him he would take him to a trunk shop in Diagon alley and also to Ollivanders on the pretense of having a crack on his wand. Moody gave him tips to improve the basics that were needed before starting Occlumency. Moody was enraged that he was made to go straight into Occlumency.

He was most confused thinking about Tonks and Ginny. He had given Ginny the mirror Sirius had. Remus had gotten it and given it to her. Remus had also repaired his own mirror. Ginny and Harry talked daily for some time since there was no need of letters. They became closer to each other. Ginny always had a bright smile on her face that lit his own smile. She had grown beautiful over the years. Her cinnamon Brown eyes lit up her soft oval face everytime she talked. Her soft lips and her laugh entranced him. They got to know each other better. He told her not to worry about Ron and Hermione. He was still a bit irked by Dean's treatment to her. He never cared for her properly. He hadn't even contacted her all summer. Even when Ron was pushing her to talk to Dean (What a change of heart! They both laughed at that). She had written a few letters and had given up after that. He came to know her fierce and independent nature as well as the caring and affectionate one. He was mesmerized by her every time he talked to her. How much ever he tried to deny it and wanted to deny it, he couldn't. He was falling hard and fast over Ginny. She could read him clearly. She was fun and told him whatever news she could gather. Try as he might he just couldn't tell her that he liked her. He also knew the dangers of having a girlfriend with Tom around. He decided to wait at least until he was powerful enough to not care about Tom or the old man.

But what confused him more was that he felt the same way towards Tonks. She came by at all her watches. He didn't tell her any of her plans but she told him that she was firmly on his side. She joked and flirted with him. Whenever she was with him, she would change to her original form which was breathtaking. She had a heart shaped face formed delicately by brownish black hair. She had sparkling blue eyes like Sirius which always held mirth in them. Her curvaceous body drove him nuts. She was always cheery. They talked about her school years and her previous boyfriends. He was sad to know that they never wanted to see the real her but only other people. He made her confident of her true form but still she refused to show her true form in public due to safety. He didn't care that she was 4 years older than him. He knew for sure he liked her but was highly confused. How could he feel this way for two people? He wanted to ask Remus or Marcus but hadn't gathered enough courage yet.

They both allowed him to call them by other names. He called Ginny as Gin and Tonks as Nym or Nymph. He knew they saw him as Harry only not as the Boy Who Lived.

He received one or two letters from Neville and Luna as well. He went out to eat with Moody or Kumain or Tonks in the afternoons. He had the best few days in his life where for the first time, he was firmly in control.

Today he was going to Diagon alley. He had made a list of what he wanted to accomplish there. At 9AM Hestia Jones, Kingley Shacklebolt and Moody apparated in. They took a portkey to Diagon alley.

First he wanted to go to Gringotts. He told Moody discreetly to order the others to wait outside and come with him. His other guard, Kumain and two others also waited outside. He and Moody reached a teller and asked "I would like a report of my assets and properties please"

The goblin told him "For such a large account like yours Mr. Potter go to your account manager Marsbrom. You do have some other business with our branch manager Grabgold. Wait please." He turned to another goblin and said "Griphook take Mr. Potter to Grabgold.

Harry recognized the goblin "Hello Griphook, how are you doing?". The goblin in question looked at him strangely and he asked what was wrong and told him that he was sorry for offending him.

Griphook said "No sir. I am surprised you remember me after all those years. To all wizards, I am just a goblin. Its good to see a wizard who does not discriminate us."

Harry nodded and followed him with Moody. They went though many turns and corridors and finally reached the office of the branch manager. Griphook left him there. Grabgold's office was decorated with weapons and rich furnishings. "Welcome Mr. Potter. We goblins hold you in high respect. Your non diminutive nature puts you above all wizards to us goblins. I needed you to sign some documents pertaining to Mr. Sirius Black's will. I was going to send it with Mr. Lupin later. Do you wish to see to it now Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded "Yes please. Please call me Harry Mr. Grabgold. In the mean time could you ask my account manager to get listings of all my assets? And also my parent's will? Thank you." He started signing on the pile of papers looking over them and confirming them with Moody. He came upon emancipation papers. He fumed over the old codger again interrupting his life. Sirius had wanted him to be emancipated. No matter he would play the game. He talked to Moody about it for a while and turned to the goblin "Excuse me Grabgold, I was not informed about these emancipation papers. But I would like to decline them only if Remus Lupin is made my guardian. I don't care about the ministry laws regarding werewolves."

Shocked at his request, the goblin told "Are you sure Harry? This is a great opportunity. Of course I shall take care of the matter. Now here are your assets list."

He turned to the other goblin he assumed was Marsbrom and greeted him with a polite nod and began to go through his lists. He was shocked as well as angry as he went over the details. He was a fucking billionaire without what Sirius left him. He had well over 20 properties 4 of which were castles. He gritted his teeth and asked for copies of his holdings to over in his leisure. His parents' wishes were never carried out in any way. He turned to Grabgold and asked bitingly "What are you playing at? Why was I not informed of all this? Why was Dumbledore responsible for my finances when it was clearly stated in my parents' will otherwise? And what are these other trusts to so many people? Drop the charade and explain. NOW." He shouted. The air around him started to cackle with magic.

Grabgold was surprised to see the change in Harry. He was also awed by the power Harry held. He replied soothingly "Harry I had no idea you were not informed of any of this. Mr. Dumbledore assured us that he would look after the things better than anyone else. He even mentioned that there is a ministry edict that a werewolf cannot be trusted to maintain financial matters. We were surprised when you arrived in rags to our bank the first time and the next. We the goblins have no idea where you live and why you live there when you have so many properties to choose from. I assure you that we were told and assured that these trusts to Order of the Phoenix, Weasleys and Hogwarts under the many named were based on your approval. I was also surprised when they were brought to my attention but paid it no heed since a combined sum of 150,000 galleons per month for the 7 trusts were inconsequential to your large holdings. We shall remove them immediately if you so wish. Did you not receive account reports every 3 months?"

Harry calmed down on hearing the explanation. He shook his head and Grabgold turned to Marsbrom "You dishonorable thing. Why did you not send Mr. Potter the reports? You sent them to Dumbledore didn't you? How much gold did he give you? You are hereby fired and are to be executed." He said with a feral glint in his eyes. He snapped his hand the goblin was restrained. Turning to Harry he said "We are very sorry Harry. This goblin will pay for not following the rules. The secrets must not get out so he will be executed. We, the goblin community will try in every way to make it up to you. We do not appreciate such meddling in the affairs. Mr. Dumbledore had no right to force his control. He was already frowned upon by the goblins. That is why we did not with to be in this war. We would have helped since Voldemort would have destroyed the economy but people like Dumbledore stop us. Were there an alternative, we would have accepted it. Do you have any preferences for account manager? What do you wish to change in your assets?"

Moody shocked at the lengths Dumbledore had gone to told Harry that he best leave the assets to goblins to manage and to try and form an alliance with them. Harry spoke "Sorry Grabgold. I had no idea you were also deceived by Dumbledore. He has controlled most of my life." He continued to tell him about parts of his life. Grabgold was shocked at his living conditions and treatment at both the school and the house. Harry continued "You are more knowledgeable to maintain my holdings. Please continue to do so. I am okay with your appointed manager."

Grabgold thought for a while about this young man in front of him. He not only apologized for a mistake he had every right to uphold but also was most polite. All goblins knew of his tolerant nature, kindness and fierce protectiveness of his friends and allies. He wished Harry could form a different end in the war. He nodded and said "Thank you Harry. I would be honored to maintain your account myself. I haven't had the opportunity in quite a while. Your trust in us will not be misguided. Anything else Harry?"

Harry wanted to know about their allegiance and wanted to form an alliance "I know that goblins are suppressed by wizards and had many wars. I wish it to end. I want to help you regain your rights and the rights of all magical beings. I am not making a shallow promise, I shall try my hardest to strive for the rights. I know I am young but still I want to ask you that you take in survivors in case of an attack. I ask of you to remain neutral in this war."

Grabgold understood why he was help in high esteem. He offered them the best choices neutrality and rights. Even if other parties like the ministry, Dumbledore and Voldemort were forcing them to join their sides Harry was offering them protection to stay out of war. He told Harry "We are most honored to have you as a customer. We were being pressurized to join one faction or the other. However we would be honored to form an alliance with you. You do not ask much of us. If you wish to form an alliance, we shall help you in any reasonable way you wish. Thank you for your considerate thoughts Harry. I shall inform the head goblin council. Now what do you wish to do about your holdings.?"

Harry was pleased "I would be honored to have goblins as allies. I will not put pressure on you to go against the stupid ministry rules or fight. Now leave these accounts be. It is not harming my holdings much. After 5 years my assets have increased in spite of the trusts. Let Dumbledore think he has control another year. It wont harm much. Don't let him into my family vault. Any of the other vaults are okay. Send him a copy of the holdings as usual but please do not some changes I shall inform you about. Also tell him of the things regarding Sirius's will. Inform him that there were emancipation papers but I refused to sign on the forcing of Mr. Moody here."

He turned to Moody "This will put more credibility on you. Also you were his close friend. Maybe we can use his trust in you for something we want to get done." Moody only nodded in response.

He asked the goblin manager "I want an alternate way to get transactions done. Is there something like a credit card of a draft?"

"Indeed Harry we do. We have a grab bag that can be keyed to an account of your choice. It will be keyed to you and you can withdraw any amount necessary by speaking your loud. We also have a method for draft. You have to press your key to the parchment the shopkeeper presents and write the amount and sign. Alas there is nothing like this available for muggle world. You have to exchange currency at the bank."

Harry thanked Grabgold and took the grab bag and also had some galleons exchanged to Pounds for emergency. He keyed the grab bag to one of his smaller vaults. While walking along corridors, Moody appreciated him "You have brains lad. I give you that. Having the goblins on your side will be good. But be careful laddie." They exited the bank and collected their entrouge. He nodded to Kumain who he saw a bit further in the alley and went to spend some galleons. He told Kingley he was late because of getting the grab bag so that the old man wouldn't get wind of his actions.

Harry first wanted to get a trunk to carry all his purchases. Moody took them to an old shop named "Daniels Trunks". Moody and he entered the store. The shopkeeper greeted Moody brightly. "Long time Alastor, need a new trunk already?"

Moody guffawed gruffly and shook the shopkeeper's hand "No John. Mr. Potter here needs a new trunk. Give him one of your specials. He needs it."

"Pleasure to see you Mr. Potter. Come on follow me. I shall give you a beauty." The shopkeeper John went though a door into the back of the shop. He stopped in front of a black coloured trunk with solid metal finishing. "I have many trunks with a different number of compartments and space but this is one of my specials. It is made of strong Ash wood and black steel, a alloy I found myself. It has five compartments. The first two are normal enlarged compartments. Third is a room 30 feet by 40 feet having 20 feet depth. This can be used as a library and has some shelves. Fourth is laboratory of sorts. It is 20 feet by 40 feet having 20 feet depth. It is useful for storage and potions lab. The last compartment is a large open area of 40 feet by 70 feet having 20 feet depth. There are many protection spells on this. It has a in built shrinking charm. It has portals to go between compartments. To open any compartment you place your hand on the Oval on top and speak aloud the compartment number. I will give you a manual and key you to the trunk if you want to buy it. It costs a lot though."

Harry was still trying to process all he was told. He was speechless. This was exactly what he needed. He nodded dumbly and followed instructions to be keyed in. He checked the Compartments and left 12000 galleons poorer. Not that it mattered.

He went next to Flourish and Botts. He bought all sixth year and seventh year books in Potions, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and COMC. He bought extra advanced books on defence, curses, hexes, charms and potions. He even bought some books on Anigamus training. This was on Moody's list. He said being an animagus would help him escape in tight situations. He paid and put all of the books in his first compartment.

Next they went to Madame Malkin's. He was told by Moody to buy robes at least six inches longer with expansion possibilities. When he asked why, Moody told him that Remus sent word. It cost more but Harry bought the robes to those specifications. He even bought a dress robe of the color of his eyes with fire and lightening trim. Since he had got enough muggle clothes from Marcus, he didn't need to shop for those.

He went to Ollivander's next. Only Moody and himself went in. Ollivander stepped out of the shadows and said "Good to see you Mr. Potter. Ah here to get the custom wand I see. Oh good good. Break more seals Mr. Potter." Eerily he said as though he knew it. "Now follow me into the workroom where we will find the ingredients for your wand Mr. Potter. Keep an eye out Alastor." He said and went into a room filled with ingredients of every kind.

Harry had decided beforehand that he had to get a new wand and had kept the Baisalisk fang with him. He had brought it and gave it to ollivander whose eyes for the first time bugged out. Harry explained "It is from the Baisalisk I killed in my second year. This is the fang that went through my arn which Fawkes healed. I would also like to know if I can salvage some stuff from the carcass now after 3 years."

Ollivander finally got control over his vocal cords and said "Well Mr. Potter this is interesting. There are many things you can salvage from a Baisalisk carcass which will yield you quite some money but you don't want that. No. So you can salvage the eyes, fangs some muscles and brain. And of course the skin. The skin is used to make the best mobile armour for protection. I would advise you to take someone experienced for the operation. Alastor here can do it. And don't worry Mr. Potter I shall not tell of this to anyone. Now about your wand, just close your eyes and concentrate on your magic core Mr. Potter. The ingredients will be known to me."

Harry nodded and closed his doing what he was instructed to do. He was in a meditative state for about ten minutes when he was shaken awake by Ollivander.

"Curious. Very curious. I have to say Mr. Potter this will be the most powerful and amazing wand I have ever made. It will contain powdered Baisalisk fang that you brought, a heartstring of a dragon that even I know not the name as it was believed to exist only in legends, a Vampire elder blood and the flesh of a lycan. You can tell Marcus that his blood is finally in a wand Mr. Potter. Tell him Synthia's flesh is also with his blood. Maybe he can tell you more about the dragon too Mr. Potter. Don't look so surprised I know a great many things that will be for all to see soon. I shall require a few drops of blood to bind the wand to you so that no one else can use it. You can also summon it at will from anywhere in the world. It will take two days to get it ready Mr. Potter. Now off with you." He shooed them out.

Harry was still in a daze at the ingredients and how Ollivander seemed to know just about everything. He wondered is he was a seer. Moody told him he would collect the wand without registering it at the ministry. He suddenly realized he wanted to buy some presents for Ginny, Tonks and Neville. During their talks, both had told him that their birthday was on August 18th. What a luck huh? Neville's birthday was on July 31 same day as his. He knew he couldn't go out anytime this summer, so he wanted to buy the presents now. He went into a herbology store and bought a few plant samples and two rare tomes on herbology for Neville.

He wanted to buy an owl and a broom for Ginny. So he called Hedwig and went to Magical Menagrie. He let Hedwig choose a soft brown owl which looked regal and bigger than Hedwig. He got owl treats enough for both the owls for a few months. He went to Quidditch Quality Supplies and bought two firebolts. Firebolts were still the top racing brooms and he didn't know what had happened to his old broom. Even if it was ok, he wanted to save it as a souvenir from Sirius.

He wanted to buy some beautiful necklace and a dagger for safety for Tonks. He went to a weapons shop looked around for a small but deadly dagger. Moody selected a 12 inch curved dagger with a 7 inch blade coated with potions to keep it sharp and make it such that the wounds made by the dagger couldn't be healed by magic. He bought a sheath embedded with jewels. He also bought five wand holsters made of dragon hide that were charmed against the disarming and accio charms. Two for himself, one each for Ginny, Neville and Luna. He went to the jewellery store and looked at all the displays finding nothing interesting. Moody asked the shopkeeper to show the special stuff. He brought out three beautiful sets but one of them caught Harry's eye at once. It was a platinum and gold chain with small sapphires and diamonds running all over it. They also had matching earrings in the shape of a small bird in flight. He loved it immediately. Having finished his shopping they took another portkey back to #4 Privet drive.

He got upto his room and unloaded all of his packages on the bed. He conjured another owl cage for Ginny's owl since it was going to stay with him till her birthday. He thought that there might be some books in the family vault and sent a note to Grabgold with Hedwig telling him to put all the books in a bottomless bag and send it through Moody in the next day or two. He started organizing his clothes and books when Moody appeared with another trunk containing the books from the Black library. He organized all his books in the library of his trunk except for the sixth and seventh year books. He also kept out some books on Anigamus and Occlumency which he found in the Black library books. He put his presents carefully in the second compartment of his trunk. He removed his precious album and invisibility cloak from his old trunk and put it in his new one. He removed all of the Dudley hand me downs and piled them aside. He put all the books he wanted to read in the trunk as there was no shelf in his room. He put all of the hand me downs in the basement where the rest of used Dudley stuff was. Deciding not to do anything further that day, he slept early after a quick dinner.

The next day he was woken up by something licking his face. He tried to swat it away but it became more insistent. He woke up on hearing a howl of a wolf. Standing in front of was a large wolf, a werewolf. He tiredly sat up and said "Cut it out Kumain. Not in the mood." At loud barks and yips he saw amber eyes instead of Kumain's grey eyes. "Mooney… " He jumped up and the wolf by its neck. "You did it." He shouted over and over again.

An amused Remus changed back to human form and looked at Harry with a grin. Harry grinned back and hugged him again. Both of them knew there was no need to say anything and spoil the joy. After a few minutes, Harry filled Remus in on what happened in the last few days. Remus was shocked at the goblins proposal and agreed there were many books in the Potter family vault. They were rare tomes which were only talked about and never seen. Anybody would kill to get their hands on any of them. They talked and played around a while before Harry went to get breakfast. The day passed uneventfully. Harry resisted the urge to tell Marcus about his wand. He wanted to tell him about it on his birthday along with another surprise he had planned that day.

The next day on Moody's watch, he told him to go to Diagon alley and pick up the books from Grabgold, the wand from Ollivanders and a case of butterbeer and firewhiskey. He again reminded Moody to be present on his birthday when he would reveal a big secret and the rest of his plans. He spent the two days before his birthday relaxing just practicing his exercises for Occlumency. He was spending his time refining his plans. He spent most of the time talking with Remus, Tonks or Ginny. He was improving his disposition slowly after talks with Marcus Tonks and Ginny. Moody got him his wand which he quickly hid. He got the books and arranged them in his trunk. There were as predicted many rare tomes. He offered Remus and Moody time in his library. He keyed Remus, Moody and Marcus into the trunk. Remus took the trunk and got the muggle exercise equipment in the fifth compartment.

Remus had made the fifth compartment into a gym. The whole compartment was filled with machines. There was a treadmill, weight machine, free weights and many others for different exercises for different pars of the body. Remus had also installed a gymnastics mat in a corner. He loved it. He would train here even in school.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : **Thank you for all the reviews. Here are some responses.

**godessa39** : I do try and shorten the paragraphs. But what can I say... they just are that big. lol.

**Jarno** : There are too many stories of sudden rise to power and influence. I want mine to be different. In my story, legal inheritance is at the age of 17. This story will clear your doubts about it. Dumbledore however old is still considered the most powerful wizard of the times. And there's Harry. He has had too many ups and downs with the press. People cant be expected to blindly believe him do you? As for money, he is after all from the free line which has been for over a millenia. He cant exactly be poor.

**potterfanforever **: Harry will not become a part Vamp part Lycan as in the movie. He will of course have strength and speed due to his heritage. Sorry to burst your bubble but Dumbledore will not know of Harry breaking seals or his activities for a long times.

**cj-cold** : I totally agree with you on all counts. The girls sharing part will have a very very important situation in the story but it is quite some way to go. Harry is very very powerful here but it is not like he knows everything. He will train to use his power. There will be some close calls where Dumbledore comes close to suspect him but the deception will work. For now at least I have decided till Christmas. Later lets see. Another imp event. Hint Hint. Of course Neville and Luna will come. Right now Harry doesnt know which of his friends he can trust. The first few paragraphs will clear it up.

Any other ideas of yours? I will try and guess in the coming chapters. Lets see how much we think alike.

**A/N : The confrontations will be a long time away. But this is one of the most important parts of the plot. Thank you all. Keep em coming. I am bad at this fluffy stuff. I will try to make it seem appropriate.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Summary : **Gifts at birthday. All the power is unleashed. Harry has more reason to be unique. He finally reveals the prophesy and all his plans.

**Chapter 6 : Birthday, Power and Plans**

**July 31, #4 Privet Drive**

Harry woke up on his birthday feeling refreshed. Today he would get a load off his shoulders and have a good birthday. Ginny had told him to send Hedwig to get her present for him. He put all the herbology stuff he got for Neville in a sack and charmed it to be feather weight. He also put in a wand holster in it. He wrote a letter to Neville and his grandmother

_Dear Neville,_

_Happy birthday mate. Don't ask me how I know – trade secret. I know you will put the items I have given you to good use. Tell your Gran all that happened in fifth year and DoM. She will be proud of you. Have you got a new wand yet? I got you something to hold it in. _

_Listen mate, this is important. Before I tell you anything, I need you to ask your Gran to get you tutors in Occlumency. You are my friend and I don't want to keep you in the dark. But once you learn Occlumency, I promise to tell you everything if you are interested. Ask your Gran about it. It will also help you in studies. I have written a letter to her explaining some things. Talk to her mate._

_Harry_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Mrs. Longbottom_

_I am Harry Potter. I commend you on raising Neville honorably. You should be proud of him. Please ask him about DoM. I have told him to talk to you about it. I am sorry to have gotten him hurt. I shall not take such chances again._

_You madame are very well respected among wizards and witches. There is something regarding Neville that you should know but I cannot say it the letter this way. I shall send you a letter in a few days with a trusted messenger explaining everything. I trust that a formidable witch such as yourself knows Occlumency. Please get some tutors for the same for Neville. It wil help him. He is more determined and courageous than we give him credit for. He just lacks a bit of confidence. _

_There is another matter. Please don't feel offended but I think you yourself or someone very close to you should check Neville for any seals containing his magic. I implore you not to give this information to Dumbledore in any way. I have my reasons and I shall explain it in the next letter. Remus Lupin will get your letter in a few days and you can ask him questions confirming the contents. _

_Harry Potter_

_

* * *

_

He tied the letters to one leg and the sack to the other "Here you go girl. Take these to Neville first and then go to Ginny. Wait in Buckbeak's room until she comes. Don't let anybody see you." A reassuring _Hoot _ later Hedwig flew off.

Harry got ready for the day. Both Moody's and Remus's shift were at night. He snuck down and got a light breakfast. In the afternoon, Tonks came by.

"Wotcher Harry. Happy birthday." She hugged him and Harry felt her curves. He held his breath savoring the moment. She gave him a small package. "Well go on open it. I haven't got whole day you know." She pulled him and forced him on a chair.

"Ok ok Nymph don't get rowdy with me." He said laughing. He tore open the cover and opened the box to see a beautiful platinum and gold watch having a oval emerald as a dial. She told him it could tell time muggle way and the wizard way and had hands similar to Weasley family clock. "Thank you Nymph. Its beautiful but not as much as you though." He teased her and was awarded with a blush. This was a game they had on – who would get the other to blush more. He put on the watch immediately.

They talked and flirted for a while until her shift was over. Kumain came in just as she left. "Come on admit it. I have told it you before. You like her. Just tell her and get on with it." He said laughing seeing the blush on Harry's face. "I do not like her in that way" Harry said indignantly but he knew it wasn't true.

* * *

At around 7PM everbody collected in his room. The bed was shrunk by Remus as was his desk. Remus also conjured a sofa and some chairs with a table in the middle. Marcus, Victor, Shamat, Kumain, Moody, Remus and himself sat around and got butterbeer and firewhiskey out. He knew it was time to tell them. They all gave him presents and asked him to open it later with all his other presents.

"Umm… guys I told you I had something to say the last time. It is the prophesy that the Order was guarding at DoM" Harry started.

"But wasn't it broken? The Order knows it was regarding you and Voldemort but doesn't know the contents. Do you… you know don't you?"Asked Remus.

"Yes and that is what I am telling you now. Figures the dunderhead didn't tell you all.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches _

_Born to those who have thrice defied him_

_Born as the seventh month dies,_

That is why Voldemort came after me when he heard it. But wait here is the part he doesnt know and why Dumbass wants to keep me in check.

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal _

_but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_

_and either must die at the hand of the otherf_

_for neither can live while the other survives_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord_

_Will be born as the seventh month dies_

So now you know what the power is. It is the power of the free line. I have accepted this. We had already decided on the war. The only change if it is a change is that I am the one who has to face him." He stated.

The room was completely silent. Though they had expected something like this, hearing the prophesy made it kind of final. Marcus broke out of stupor first "Well that's good to know. You have the power. We train you and you defeat him. We will take care of the death eaters. Simple."

The others looked at him as though he had grown a second head but knew what he said was true. Moody stated "Aye lad. We will help you train. I will personally train you at Hogwarts. Lupin here can help. We will tell Dumbledore something plausible."

Marcus suddenly spoke up "Hey this means you cant be killed by anyone but him. Maybe die of old age but before he gets to you we can make you immortal. You can carry both lycan and Vampire parts in you. It is one of the traits of the free line. How about it kiddo?"

"No thanks. I like to stay a mortal and die. Okay now for my plans. I have thought long and hard about these ideas. You all are more experienced than me so feel free to correct me. First is training. I first want to learn apparition, portkey and any other type such as the way Vampires and lycans travel. I will be working out in the trunk gym. I will take Excalibur after my powers are unlocked and I want somebody to train me in it in all forms. As for magical training, I will learn some spells and practice the less harmful ones. Dueling and full training will start only at Hogwarts." He stopped to give a stack of papers to Victor "Here are the plans and deeds to two castles that I own. Take both or whichever you need for Vampires and lycans to stay. Don't protest I am doing this for myself and you. I have no you for the castles. Get Moody or someone to place new wards and reinforce the old ones. Put it under Fidelus Charm and make Shamat or yourself the secret keeper. Get Remus to buy you house elves. I have arranged for many bottle of blood to be delivered to a flat every fortnight. Get someone to pick it up. There is already a load waiting for you there. If many of you still want to hunt, do so but on criminals only. Don't feast on any wizards. I plan for changes in rights and it will hamper it. So get a list of offenders from muggle cops and go after them."

Marcus ruffled his hair "Even though you don't want to be a immortal, we will make something of you. We teleport from place to place. Its easy I will tech it to you. Proud of you kiddo. Knew you couldn't go wrong. Continue oh mighty one and enlighten us with your wisdom" he teased.

One thing Harry discovered was Marcus had a wicked sense of humour like the marauders. It had rubbed off on him too "Quit it dead man. Okay now for communications." He showed them his mirror "This is the mirror Sirius gave me. The other one is with Ginny now. I will get it from her and give it to you for 2 or 3 days. I want you to take it to Grabgold and recreate them. The plans for this Remus should know and there will be notes somewhere in the Vaults. I want some modifications on this. Incorporate it in some daily accessory like watch. Tap the dial with a finger or a wand to activate it. But I want codewords to call and activate them. I have made some and you can choose the others. Grabgold will be 'Chief', Remus will be 'Moony', Moody will be 'Mad eye', Victor will be 'Blade', Shamat will be 'Wolf', Marcus will be 'Dead man' and I will be 'The almighty' naa I am only kidding. I will be 'Emerald'. I want all the Vampires and lycans to have this. Form them into groups and refer to them by a group name or number. Maybe we can get these to be charmed invisible. Now Victor tell me the exact number of Vampires and lycans both muggle and magical."

All of them were impressed. Victor replied "You have put quite some thought into this young one. We have 382 Vampires and 275 lycans. Of them only 22 Vampires and 38 lycans are magical. I suggest you also take some lessons by older Vampires in magic. They can teach you older magic. For the sword take Marcus. I am good but he is a devil with it."

"Good. I want 10 magical Vampires and lycans to come with me to Hogwarts. I will sneak you in on Sept 1. Nobody will expect them then. They will hide in the Chamber and look out for any dangers from the forbidden forest or from inside the castle. Marcus can be in charge of them. Victor, you can be in charge of the castle. I want them all to train. But them all swords and train them. For any all expenses I will set up an account within a day or two and then send you the key. I know you use guns. I will talk to Grabgold into developing some other weapons. I have ideas to incorporate magic into muggle weapons. Continuous reloading for guns, shrinking big weapons by pressing a button to make it easy to carry and so on. Moody it will be your task to get some retired spell creators for the job. Also ask the old man at the end of this week for the DADA post and dueling club. Tell him Ron and Hermione were pathetic in their training until now and if all of them were like that then the war would be lost. Remus, you were a prankster. I want you to observe Fred and George and if trustworthy, get them on our side. Together you will be developing some special stuff for death eaters. Try to improve on their swamp to have a restraining spell in it and a fog. Create something like a muggle grenade but which contains spells which may be released. Include Stunners, Cutting hexes and other minor harlmful stuff that will restrain them without killing them. Maybe we can get some more ideas from grabgold. I will write him a letter."

"We have to make sure the old man thinks I am still under his control. I want him to be a bit lax about me. So this is what I propose – Moody discreetly tell Dumbass about having a guard at all times with me at school. I suggest Tonks comes as a transfer student. Since she is a metamorph, she can keep up her appearance." He heard Marcus sniker.

"Sure kiddo get her to guard your what exactly? Nice play getting your girl to be your guard." All of them laughed at this watching a beet red Harry.

"Ha ha very funny guys. Tell Dumbledore to only inform of this to Tonks and no one else. More security and less questions. I am sure he will agree. I will ask Tonks to act to refuse so it will be more believable and the old man can think he is controlling us. But dont do it right now. Do it near the end of the summer holidays. Attend a few meetings and get into his good graces so that he absolutely trusts you. Also see if there are any people out there sharing our views and willing to join us. I will try and get Mrs. Longbottom on our side " he was interrupted by Moody.

"Hell laddie, if you can convince her, we shall be put in a whole new level. Dumbledore has been trying to get her in the Order ever since the beginning. The Longbottoms were great spell creators. Their family has secret tomes of spells though the generations that nobody has seen. Their wards are the best. Why do you think the dark lord can get them even if he knows the location of their manor? Good luck lad."

"I didn't know about this. I will try but I shall not force her to part with the knowledge. I am doing her a favor and in return I shall ask her to place some wards on the castle. Nothing more. If she is willing let her join. Now all of us know the state of the ministry. I wish to change this. I want to get Fudge out of office. There are several death eaters in the ministry still working. Fudge's position is already weakened by the arrest of Lucius Malfoy. We need press coverage for this. Moody contact Rita Skeeter and come to meet me in two days. Moody give a list of known death eaters in the ministry to Shamat. Shamat I want a team of three magical lycans to go into the ministry and kill one of them in front of everybody showing his dark mark. I will tell you the date. I don't want you to be seen or known. Use only wizard means. I know you are all fast so you can to the apparition point and teleport. Moody then you tip off some Aurors, those not in the Order but under Amelia Bones. Better yet send her a note in person. It will give us some familiarity with the ministry and you can be the liason. I plan to take some active role in the press without getting the old man suspicious. I will write the old man telling him I will try and provide help to stabilize the ministry and leave the action to him. He will no doubt want Arthur Weasley or Amos Diggory to be the minister. But I will try and endorse Amelia Bones. She is the only fair and independent candidate I know. If we succeed, we wont have much to worry about from the ministry. I will open up communication with her in a few days regarding some ideas so that she becomes familiar with me. Underage magic issues and corruption in the ministry. So what do you think? Do you guys have any other ideas or some changes in these plans?"

All of them listened to him intently. Their respect for him increased a lot hearing his plans. He was going in the right way about it all and staying behind the lines. "Brilliant", "Well done" were heard congratulating him.

Victor answered "Good plans. We will all think about this and tell you. Shamat and I will look in detail into the ministry assassination. I was there in the time of founding of ministry and Hogwarts. I will create the floor plan and plan with Shamat. I know some neat charms the Founders invented to use for detection. But what do you plan about death eaters? We can take them out little by little to weaken his forces."

Harry expected one of the elders to know about the founders but not know them personally. He suddenly got up and dug into his trunk and came out carrying the Marauders map. Remus was delighted to see it "You still have it Cub? Long time since I saw it." Harry and Remus showed them how it worked. Harry addressed Victor "Victor if you knew the founders and the ministry, you should know both the layouts. I want you and Remus to create another map like this of both the places and also of popuar places like Hogsmeade and Diagon alley. You might want to get the help of goblins for additional stuff. They somehow seem to recognize people under polyjuice or any other disguise. So maybe they can out their magic into the maps to nullify them. Also I will ask them if there is some way to recognize people with the dark mark. It will help us collect information on death eaters. I want a few copies of it. One will always be open with Victor in the castle, one will be with Marcus also open in the Chamber of secrets. Moody, Remus and Me will have password protected ones. I will still carry the old one. Dumbass or Ron and Hermione may ask for it sometime. We will have to modify it so that it doesn't show Vampires and lycans at the castle. There has to be a new password. How about 'Excalibur is back where it belongs'. Yes that should do it. About the death eaters, I wanted to go after them one after another in the second term after my training before. But with you guys, you can take a few of them out slowly. Only low ranking ones so as to not arouse suspicion from Tom or Dumbass. Also watch all the Inner circle death eaters that are still out of prison. There may be only 5 or 6 left. On a personal note I want Peter captured and kept in the castle till a new minister is elected. I want to clear Sirius's name. Remus don't kill him. You can torture him for information. Show him you are a lycan. Marcus do this for me but be careful he is a rat anigamus." He said with barely restrained fury. Remus was in the same state.

Harry cooled down and told "Come on guys. Its my birthday get the drinks and enjoy."

Remus took a long swig of firewhiskey and told him "Your powers will be unlocked at the time you were born which was 11:58 PM. You can open the presents after that."

He cut the cake brought by them and gave it to everybody. They continued joking and collected presents that come in the mean time from Ginny, Neville, Weasleys, the twins and even the old man. When it was nearing time, Marcus told him "It will take a few minutes to unlock your power. Some changes will occur. You will have heightened senses. You wont need glasses anymore. It was probably because of the blocks that you have glasses now. It might hurt or it might not. We will have to stand a bit away. It will be a bit too much for us. You will feel more and more agitated. Nothing to worry about kiddo just think of reasons to break free of all trappings – hate, love, anger, peace, revenge etc. Dont sprout another head kiddo we hear enough from one as it is." Harry scowled at him and sat down waiting when all of them moved away.

As it got closer to the time of birth, he got more and more restless. He couldn't think straight. Then he remembered what Marcus told and thought of Ginny and Tonks to be free with them and to avenge his parents and Sirius. The emotions clouded him and he was again covered in flames with lightening bolts flying around. But this time the flames were blue in colour. The fire was intense but lent him warmth. All his clothes were burnt away. He was lifted into the air and energy cackled around him. It seemed like forever in this state. He closed his eyes to concentrate on meditation techniques. He slowly calmed down and sunk down to the floor. All of them came over to him and checked him over for any injuries. They were checking when they found the scar 'I will not tell lies' on his arm. Remus, Moody and Marcus were crazy enough to tear down London. Marcus wa especially murderous and knowing his anger, it was better left alone. He asked with a eerily somber voice "Who the hell did this to you kiddo?" Harry was tired of having anymore secrets and told him about his detentions with Umbitch. All three were ready to take off and kill her when Victor stopped them "Stop it. We can make use of her and then you can have her. I don't think Harry even knows that the use of blood quills has been banned for over a century. We will create a situation where she will be tried under Veritaserum hopefully in front of Amelia Bones herself. Harry can mention this in a letter to her once Fudge's position is weakened since he will try to stop it." The three of them grudgingly agreed.

Once he was clothed Harry tested himself. He felt incredibly strong. He could see without glasses and could even see outside in the darkness quite clearly. He felt his power core. It was humongous. He turned to the others and said happily "Presents now." Remus gave him the first present. It was from Sirius. It was a murky dark brown colored potion. He told him to drink it. "Cheers then" Harry said and chugged it down. It tasted horrible. After it went down, he started to change. Again his clothes ripped off him and he grew taller and a bit broader. He felt incredible pain and tried to bite it back. But it got too much and he screamed for a long time. Once he stopped someone gave him a glass of water and a pain relieving potion. He saw himself in a head tall mirror which someone had conjured. He was dumbfounded. He looked almost like a replica of Marcus with messy hair and similar athletic broad build. The only differences were his eyes and his face which was sharper than Marcus. He was about 6 foot 3 inches tall. He had a chiseled body without an ounce of fat. Hell he even had perfect six pack abs. Others were also looking on. Remus explained "The potion counters defects of childhood. You malnutrition and stunted growth were rectified. This is how you would have been if you were brought up properly. Sirius was so eager to see what you looked like. He spent a year to get this potion done. He got the best potion master in Europe to work on it. The ingredients were incredibly hard to find. The potion alone takes 8 months to prepare. It cost him around 280,000 galleons on this. He would have been ecstatic to see you" he chocked out. Harry too fought back tears.

As usual Marcus brought them to being happy once again "Hey Kiddo now you can go shag all the girls you want. They wont look down on you as a squirt. Hey what about that pink haired girl Tonks or the red one Ginny." He was so busy joking he didn't notice a fist in his face until it was too late. A beet red Harry was wiping his hand still looking embarrassed.

Then Victor came forward and asked him to kneel down on a knee. He stuck Excalibur to the floor I front of him and asked him to place both his hands on the diamonds at the ends of the strip between the blade and hilt. He told him to place his forehead on the head of the hilt where a clear crystal was present. As soon as he did that, his palms were pricked and blood flowed into the diamonds. He was suddenly given all the knowledge regarding Excalibur – the everlasting charms placed on it and its ability to act as a magical focus and the way to call for it anywhere and to being able to cut though anything and most important of all how to wield it i.e. all forms of swordplay. Once his forehead became unstuck, he held the blade and examined it. It was a exquisite straight double edged broad sword now. It gleamed in whatever light was present and probably its own light. The diamonds and the crystal were the same. It was now four foot long. He felt incredibly powerful with it in his hands. He felt as though he could destroy armies and level mountains. The others were curious as to what happened. Victor could only use it as a normal short sword. He told others the charms on it – sharpness charm, cleanliness charm, permanency charm, cutting charm, anti – disarming and summoning charm, charm to adjust to different users and a charm that prevents magical healing to the wounds inflicted by it. He also told about it being a magical focus. Now all of them knew the power he held in him and Excalibur.

Remus gave him a painting of a stag, a grim and a werewolf looking at the full moon beside a lake overlooking a forest. It was beautiful. From Victor, he got a sturdy jeweled magical scabbard for Excalibur made of a very old dragon hide lined with mithril. It was a 6 inch long 4 inch wide patch that could be fixed on anything. Excalibur would stick to it upon touching it. It was small yet so convenient. It has inlaid invisibility and confoundus charm. Marcus gave him a full armour made of the same old dragonhide with Baisalisk skin and mithril inlay. It was completely black with a lightening bolt that looked like a sword with blue flames in the background shaped like wings insignia on the back. It fit him perfectly. He looked like a true King in the armour holding Excalibur. Shamat got him a belt for the scabbard in the same design which could be put on such that Excalibur rested either on his back or his waist. It also had a socket for a dagger or a knife. Moody gave him a full set of personally improved dark arts detectors.

Just then he got called on the mirror by Ginny. He told the others to move to a corner and answered the call "Hi Gin" he saw her mouth drop in shock and was staring at him. Finally she stuttered "Wh.. What happened to you? You look hot." She immediately clamped her mouth shut. Both of them were blushing. Finally he said "What no happy birthday? Come on Gin" his eyes filled with mirth with a mischievous smirk on his face.

She snapped out of it "Happy birthday Harry. Have you opened my present yet. No you haven't. Open it NOW." She shouted. He complied and found two dragon claws holding a semi transparent oval stone with a bluish tint on a platinum chain. He immediately put it on and turned back to the mirror. "Good. Do you like it? I got the claws from Charlie. It is from a dead Horntail. The stone is moonstone. It is supposed to stop nightmares. It looks good on you. You had better like it. I spent most of my savings on the chain."

Harry placated her "Of course I like it Gin. It would sure help me a lot. As you know I do have nightmares still. Thanks but why did you give up your savings? Even a simple card would have been enough from you. Don't you want to spend it on someone worthwhile like Dean Gin?" She huffed at him and shouted "HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU ARE NOT WORTHWHILE. THAT GIT DEAN HASN'T WRITTEN TO ME all summer. I think Ron has written to him to take better care of me and is pushing me to write him again." She calmed down in the end. "Sorry Gin don't get so heated up. I'll talk to you morrow Gin. G'Night" he closed off. Before closing off she said "G'Night Harry."

"Whoa that's some firecracker there kiddo. Best of luck." Marcus exclaimed. All of them laughed at this.

He opened the other gifts. He got a box of pranks from the twins along with 20 stock in Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. He got a box of sweets and cake from the Weasleys. He got the usual rock cookies and a card from Hagrid. From the old man he got the family signet ring which contained an insignia of a sword in flames surrounded by a dragon which seemed to blow fire on the sword. When he put it on his left hand ring finger and felt a connection with it. Marcus told him that no one could see or know the insignia. The Potters always had a fake insignia that they changed each generation on their whim. They always kept the original insignia a secret. Seeing the flames on the ring, he remembered about his own flames and bolts so "Can anybody tell me why I was covered in flames and why I had lightening bolts coming out of me?"

Victor answered him "Oh. I cant believe I forgot about that. You are a fire and a lightening elemental. There are other elementals of course. Dumbledore is a air elemental and Nicholas Flammel was a water elemental. There have been only 5 or 6 elementals born in a century. But nobody until now has been a dual elemental and no one in history has had blue fire element because it is the brightest and most difficult to control."

"Oh Joy. Something more special for the Boy Who Lived" Harry mumbled.

"Don't fret Cub. You can keep it a secret if you can control your emotions. There are advantages too. A elemental is said to be able to travel through their element like Fawkes does. Why do you think Dumbledore makes almost no sound when he apparates? He is an air elemental so he has the disadvantage of traveling by only apparition. Other elements overcome any wards or barriers." Remus replied.

"Is Tom an elemental?" Harry asked curious.

"No he is not. It is a trait to be born with like a metamorphagous. Even if he has power now little compared to yours, it is due to dark rituals. He will gain more power in the next year but he wont reach your level. He may come close though but he will never have a weapon as powerful as Excalibur. Now for elemental training, we can only give you some rare books to see through them. You obviously don't want to go to Dumbledore and there are no other trained elementals alive. There might be some in your family library otherwise we can get it from France or America." Shamat supplied.

Marcus continued excitedly "Of course you have to become an anigamus now. When you have completed your anigamus training, you will know all there is to know about your elemental powers. You might have separate forms for each element or you might have a single form with both elements. Hey you might even have both the combinations and have three forms."

"Really? I already got some books on anigamus. I will start reading them immediately." Harry added exuberantly.

Harry told his farewells to them all but for Marcus who stayed behind. The room was put back to its original state. He wore transfigured PJs for the night.

Harry asked "Hey Marcus do you think I can completely push Tom's influence from my mind now? I do have extra power and he probably wont tell his death eaters about some weakness of his will he?"

"Good idea" Marcus replied "Do the same thing and concentrate real hard this time and give it one big push."

Harry got into a comfortable position on his bed and slipped into a slight trance. He found the offending magic of Tom and covered it on all sides with his own magic and put all his will and magic to push it out. It was so easy with all his power that it was over in a second. He faintly heard Tom fall to the floor in pain. After that he put a solid wall of magic to block any other outside magic. He came out of his trance and settled down for bed. "I kicked him out Marcus. No one will be able to interfere again. I put up a barrier now." He said.

"Good. Now go to sleep kid. Goodnight." Marcus said while settling down on a chair.

Before drifting off, he told Marcus "You are buying me a new muggle wardrobe morrow dead man" and he went to sleep hearing chuckles from Marcus.


	7. Fight

This injustice by ffn is unacceptable. You have all seen how unfair it is. So lets FIGHT!

Don't let this stand.

If you agree with me then go to www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net and forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621, then copy and paste your name at the bottom of the list below.

Dez Guardius.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

Reign AGE

Vulkan


End file.
